3 Seconds
by ScarletteDarkness
Summary: Chris has been in love with Darren for a long time. What if they were trapped together in a rain storm in Chris' trailer? POSSIBLE SMUT. CHRISSCOLFER.
1. Just the beginning

**A/N: So okay, I don't mean to build a reputation for myself as someone who only writes Darren/Blaine fics but…I love Darren and Blaine. But anyways, as you may have guessed this is a CrissColfer fic. It may be changed in rating to M later.**

**Review!**

Since the first day Darren Criss had come on the set, Chris Colfer had formed a miniscule crush on him.

The first time they talked, it turned into a full-blown crush.

The day that Darren came out to the world as straight, for whatever reason, it turned into love.

So there you have it, Chris Colfer was in love with Darren Everett Chris. Harry Freakin' Potter and all.

And _oh god_ the first time they kissed when rehearsing for 'Original Songs', Chris practically passed out on the spot.

Darren, of course, was completely okay with the kiss, he was a fan of Klaine himself and in fact sometimes read stories about their characters online.

Chris had to remind himself that Darren considered himself and Blaine separate people.

Even when Darren told Chris he loved him...as a friend of course.

Even when Darren confided in Chris that he loved the person, not the gender.

Even when Darren asked if he could sleep over for the first time and insisted that they sleep together after watching scary movies, cuddled close against each other.

And Chris tried to tell himself that he was okay with Darren's girlfriend Natalie. He even listened patiently when Darren gushed about meeting her for the first time. They had started dating about two months after Darren arrived on set for the first time.

"It's amazing Chris, the things I feel for her. I mean it was like an instant connection. I looked down after singing 'Not Alone' at that concert at Irving Plaza and I swear to God I just fell for her. Those amazing blue eyes…." Darren swooned and Chris tuned him out, going back to his own thoughts.

Which reminded him of right now in the story when he heard a loud pounding on the door to his trailer.

Darren burst in, his curly hair matted down from the pouring rain outside which made his eyes pop, the greener shades in them shining, His clothes were soaked through and sticking to his perfect body, of course Chris' heart just had to start pounding.

"It's raining." Darren grinned sloppily as he shut the door behind him.

"Yes it is." Chris rolled his eyes and walked over to the dresser in his costume closet to get the fresh clothes that he knew Darren was about to ask for.

He grabbed his old Dalton uniform, which he knew he'd never need again and handed it to Darren.

"Thank you Chrisy." He made a motion to hug Chris, knowing that Chris hated to get wet.

"Darren!" Chris protested, backing away just in time to avoid the hug. His face lit up in a blush as Darren pulled his shirt off, all too comfortable with changing in front of him.

That was one of the things Chris loved about Darren, he knew Chris was gay but yet he wasn't uncomfortable with touches and changing in front of each other.

When Chris regained his thoughts, Darren was wearing the white t-shirt from the Dalton outfit, completely unbuttoned, and the black pants.

"So, why aren't you with Natalie?" Chris asked, trying not to let the jealousy show in his voice. Darren plopped down on the couch that could be pulled out into a bed and sighed slowly.

"I was filming my audition scene for West Side Story and when I got out it started pouring and I literally had to find the nearest trailer, that's how bad it was. I was only outside for like three seconds and this is how wet I am." He held his arms out for Chris, who fell into them, lying on the couch with his head in Darren's lap. Darren ran his fingers through Chris' hair absent-mindedly.

"So you might be stuck here for a while then?" Chris said, the hope showing painfully obviously in his voice.

"It would seem that way. Good thing I'm stuck with you and not Samuel." Darren's obvious distaste for the Glee Project winner was clear.

"And my T.V and Laptop." Chris joked and Darren laughed. Chris lit up, he loved Darren's laugh.

"Well yes, but I was actually hoping to rehearse that scene we got." He cleared his throat with a smile and pulled out the perfectly dry script that was in his bag.

"Yeah?" Chris swallowed, that was the Klaine sex scene.

"I mean…if you're uncomfortable with it Chris, then I don't want to push you." Darren's face showed nothing but concern and honestly.

"No, no it's fine." He took a deep breath, sitting up next to Darren and pulling his script from the desk next to the couch. Both of them cleared their throats and stood.

The first part of the scene was them getting home from school and talking, then sharing a kiss. Then it would cut to someone else's drama and then cut back to them making out.

"So why didn't you have rehearsal today, Blaine?" Chris asked, jumping into the scene as Kurt and taking Darren's hand.

"Oh it was some girl dance with Rachel and Santana." He shrugged, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist.

"Good, because I've been thinking Blaine, and I think I'm ready." Chris smiled, completely wrapped up in his character. He was a great actor.

"Really?" Darren looked at Chris with undying love and understanding. Or…Blaine looked at Kurt that was, Chris told himself.

"Really. I want you, Blaine. All of you. I'm ready to take this leap." He leaned forward and kissed Darren lightly on the lips. Ryan had always told them to count back from 3 when filming a short kiss for a scene because they could always cut it to make it look shorter. _3…2…1…0. _

They both pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Do you want to do the second half?" Darren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If that's okay with you." Chris replied, not wanting to push Darren.

"Chris, I told you. When I'm Blaine, it's what Blaine is comfortable with and I think he's ready for this." He replied and Chris nodded, they both took a minute to get into character then Chris pulled out the bed part of the couch and lay down. Darren lay on top of him, careful not to let all his weight sink down on Chris, just like Blaine.

Darren kissed Chris this time, his character taking the lead.

Chris pulled off Darren's shirt and tangled his fingers in Darren's hair while Darren kissed his neck, pulling off the taller boy's shirt as well. Their hips moved and grinded against each other, Chris trying desperately not to get hard but feeling Darren get hard on top of him. And then oh god he couldn't help himself. Darren moaned loudly in his ear. _3…2…1…0._

Darren grinned as he pulled away, "I think we've got it down." He rolled over and off Chris, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think it's safe to say the fan girls are going to eat this up." How could Darren lay there so comfortable when Chris's hard-on was killing him.

"It's true." Darren grimaced, his own personality still catching up to him. "I-uh…you wouldn't happen to have extra pants, would you?" He blushed.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows…how would that take care of his…_oh. Darren came because of me?_

Chris was astonished. He had never made anyone feel that way just by grinding lightly.

"Chris?" Darren pleaded, his eyes scanning and soft.

"Oh. Um. Yeah." Chris stood up and opened the drawer, pulling out another pair of pants he didn't think he'd need again and tossing them to Darren.

"I see I wasn't the only one affected here." Darren stood up, waggling his eyebrows with his eyes on Chris' clearly visible hard-on.

"I'm not the straight one here, Darren." Chris retorted as Darren took off his stained pants and boxers then slipped the new pair of pants on. Chris blushed for the three seconds that Darren was naked.

Darren blushed for the second time that evening.

"True. But Blaine's gay." He winked and sat back down on the bed couch next to Chris.

"Yeah and Blaine's also really hot!" Chris said and realized his error before it left his lips. He could use Kurt's attraction to Blaine as an excuse but Blaine and Darren did look the same.

Darren caught the mistake and smiled flirtatiously. Chris hated when Darren teased him.

"If you think I'm sexy, just reach out and touch me!" He sang, laughing until he saw the hurt expression on Chris' face. "Aw, common boo, I was just kidding around." He pulled Chris into one of his signature Darren hugs. Chris shoved Darren off and stood up, facing away from him and trying not to show how much he wanted Darren to feel the same way. And how hurt he was that he didn't.

"Chris, what's wrong? Is this because I didn't say Kurt is hot too? Because you know I think you're gorgeous." Darren stayed where he was, not wanting to push too much. Chris' heart stopped. Darren calling him gorgeous was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

"I'm really, really…attracted to you Darren." That wasn't what Chris wanted to say. He wanted to say in love with. But he didn't want to freak Darren out too much.

"You…oh. Well okay." Darren shrugged, smiling and standing up.

"Y-You're not freaked out?" Chris' eyes went wide and his lips parted in a perfect 'o'.

"Chris, I want you to be able to tell me anything and not think I'm judging you. You're my best friend. Nothing will ever change that, boo." He pulled Chris into a tight hug. Chris hugged him back this time.

"I should expect you to tease me a lot now, shouldn't I?" He whispered in the shorter boy's ear.

"Of course." Darren laughed, his chest shaking against Chris. "Count down from three." He whispered and then Darren did something Chris never expected.

He kissed him.


	2. When we used to be, just friends

**A/N: Wow I'm amazed at the reaction this fic has already gotten! Thank you guys! Alright well, here goes more.**

**Review!**

_3…2…1…0_

Darren pulled his mouth away and looked at Chris with a smug expression.

"I can hear your heartbeat boo, calm down. It's only me." He licked his lips that were swollen from kissing and winked at Chris.

"You're an asshole Darren Criss." Chris moved his mouth against the sleeve of his shirt, getting rid of the feel of Darren's soft lips. Darren chuckled and leaned back on the bed-couch.

"I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss Chris instead of Kurt." He shrugged, his eyes soft as he looked at Chris and saw how affected he was. "I'm sorry Chris."

"No your not." Chris responded, edging away from Darren's stupidly gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Yes I am. Well I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, not that I kissed you." He got up and knelt in front of Chris, looking up at him and trying to meet his eyes.

"Who said I had feelings for you?" Chris' blue-gray eyes bore into Darren's liquid ones after a while of trying to resist.

"I know you, sweetie. You can't hide anything from me." Darren placed his hands on Chris' knees and pushed them apart so he could lean on Chris' inner thighs and rest his hands on his waist.

"Fine. I like you. Whatever. Why aren't you sorry you kissed me?" He blinked, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel the warmth radiating from Darren's bare chest, swimming towards his crotch.

"I wanted to kiss you. Nat's going to kill me, but I wanted to kiss you." The older boy admitted, finally standing and going to sit next to Chris.

"That's mean D." Chris stood when Darren sat, not wanting to be near him.

"I really am sorry I can't like you back like that Chris. I do think you're amazing though, and that someday you'll find a guy who actually deserves how amazingly sexy and wonderful you are." He stood up and took Chris' hand. Chris yanked it back.

"Stop doing that." He shoved Darren hard in the chest, causing him to stumble back a little bit.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"You know what, your stupid need to please everyone. Stop calling me sexy if you don't want to have sex with me-"

"Who said I don't want to have sex with you?" Darren interrupted. Chris' heart fluttered but he ignored the outburst otherwise.

"Just stop Darren. If you don't feel the same way I do then don't flirt with me. Don't cuddle me and call me 'boo' and 'baby' and 'honey' and 'sweetie'. And DON'T kiss me." He wanted to tell Darren to leave but the storm was so bad he couldn't even see out his own window. The thunder was so loud he had to yell to be heard, but he probably would have been yelling anyways. "I don't think we can be just friends." He whispered.

Darren looked honestly hurt and for a minute Chris wanted to just hug him and take everything he said back but he couldn't.

He couldn't let Darren do this to him anymore.

"I-I can t-try." Darren said hesitantly. "I can try to be your boyfriend, Chris. I just…I can't lose you. You're so important to me. I l-love you." Tears started to flow down Darren's face and Chris didn't know how much more he could take.

"I don't want you to try." Chris spoke right through Darren's protests, "I don't want you to fake a relationship with me Darren. I don't want whispered 'I love you's' to be fake. I want you to love me for real, like I love you." He looked down.

"Oh, Chris." Darren's heart broke a little for the taller boy and he stepped forward, pulling Chris into a hug.

Both of them sobbed against each other for a while until Darren pulled back slightly so he could kiss Chris tenderly on the lips.

Chris started to pull away but Darren held him there.

"Just let me, Chris. I've never thought of you in this way…I want to kiss you." Darren combed his fingers through Chris' hair as he mumbled against his lips.

"I don't want to be an experiment." Chris muttered when he managed to break his lips off Darren's.

"You will never be an experiment to me Christopher Paul Colfer. I may not love you yet…but I think that I have feelings for you."

"Then why would you tell me you don't?"

"I don't want to fuck this up, Chris. I value your friendship more than anything. And I really don't want to fuck that up." Darren leaned forward and captured Chris's lips again.

This time Chris returned the kiss, letting Darren lead so as not to push him too far. After a while of feeling around and removing Chris' shirt, Darren pushed him back onto the couch-bed and curled against him, kissing him and running his fingers down his chest.

"Are you okay if we just go this far for now?" Darren whispered, kissing Chris' jaw.

"Darren, anything with you is heaven." Chris replied, dazed from disbelief at how lucky he was.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you." Darren whispered and pulled a blanket over them, yawning and looking at the clock. It was nearly 3 AM.

"Before we sleep…what is this?" Chris whispered, pressing against Darren and cuddling close.

"This is Chris and Darren, taking the next step towards being boyfriends." Darren slid his arms around Chris, holding them close together.

Then they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: I hate to give people false hope that I'm posting another chapter right now because I'm not, though I might a little later, but I needed to tell you all a few things.**

**One: The reaction I've been getting here is, for the most part, amazing. Thank you all so much for following this fiction, it's a pleasure to write for you and I hope to update as much as possible.**

**Two: I realize they may be a little OOC, Chris mostly, because I'm not the actual people so I'm very sorry. I love Darren and Chris both and I hope I do them justice.**

**Three: To the one hater I have right now, I am not going to take this fic down. Plenty of other people write about Chris and Darren, because we all wish it would happen, we know it won't because Darren IS straight and they're just friends but we have every right to write what we wish would happen, that's why it's called fan fiction. Also, if you knew Darren and Chris at all, you would know they actually think the fan fictions about them are really sweet and adorable. If I were famous and someone were to write a fan fiction about me I would think of it as flattery and not offensive. Regardless, this has NO affect on their lives whatsoever because odds are, they will never read it.**

**Four: If you would like to input something you'd like to see like other Glee actors/actresses or couples or any ideas then feel free to either comment or PM me.**

**Five: Just wanted to thank you again and remind that I update to the fics that get the most attention first so keep on reviewing! Thank you so much guys and gals!**

**~ScarletteDarkness**


	4. I love you

When Chris woke up on top of Darren the next morning, all the events came flooding back to him. He climbed off of the gorgeous curly haired man's body and walked over to his mini-fridge, perkily grabbing water and the cereal and milk he had in there incase he got hungry. He poured himself a bowl and kept it out for when Darren woke up.

"Morning boo." Chris turned to see Darren laying with his hands behind his head and smiling, his bare chest exposed.

He didn't think he'd ever get over the sight of Darren Criss half-naked.

"Morning Darren." He smiled happily back, Chris was always a morning person.

"Wanna make me a bowl?" Darren asked, sitting up and combing his fingers through his hair in an effort to make it slightly less wild.

"Not particularly, you might as well give up the grooming effort too Darr, your curls are utterly untamable without loads of hair gel." Chris rolled his eyes as Darren gave him a pouty look and poured him some cereal, bringing it over and setting it on the table in front of the pull out bed.

"Chrissy-boo, will you come here?" Darren batted his long lashes at the taller boy. Chris rolled his eyes and set down his owl bowl, lying on the mattress next to his gorgeous co-star.

"You are such a baby." The blue-eyed boy groaned until Darren pulled him against his chest, cuddling him close and hitching his leg over his hip, making Chris let out a sharp gasp.

"What's the matter, you seem tense?" Darren blew in Chris's ear, kissing down his jaw and running his hands over his bare chest with a seductive smile.

Chris shivered and let out a moan.

"S-Stop. I-I'm s-s-serious." He felt his pants get tight as Darren pulled him closer, pressing their hardness against one another's and moving his hips slowly.

"Mmm, hard already babe? Nothing like a morning wood to perk up your morning." He slid his leg off Chris and replaced it with his arm, resting a hand on Chris' ass and running the tip of his tongue over Chris' lips.

"You wouldn't be so damn cocky if I weren't afraid to push you too far." The straight-haired boy growled, glaring at Darren while a moan escaped his lips.

"Push me." The short man purred, grinning as his seductive challenge sent Chris over the edge.

Chris shoved Darren flat on the mattress and pinned his arms above his head, trailing kissed down his chest until he reached his nipple which he fixed his mouth around, biting gently white he captured Darren's wrists in one of his and used the other to twist Darren's other nipple.

"Oh fuck Chris." Darren blinked, his back arching to get closer to Chris' gifted mouth. Chris responded to the encouragement and let Darren's wrists go, using his free hand to play with Darren's dick through his pants.

All of a sudden Darren tensed up. Chris pulled back immediately and Darren looked at him with soft eyes.

"Too fast?" Chris asked, smiling slowly even though he was a little disappointed. He was going to have to learn patience; Darren was new to the boy-on-boy thing.

"Sorry, Chris. I want to do those things with you, I…adore you and I want every part of you…I just need to work up to it." Chris couldn't help but notice how Darren hesitated before he said adore, like he wanted to say something else.

Chris took a leap of faith.

"I love you, Darren Criss." He swallowed, looking at Darren with soft eyes and handing his heart over.

Darren's tenseness melted away and was replaced by a warm smile.

"I love you too, Christopher Colfer." He leaned forward and place a tender peck on Chris' lips. Chris grabbed Darren's face to hold him there for a few more moments before releasing him.

Then there was a knock at the trailer door.

"CrissColfer you better get your asses out here right now!" Lea Michele screamed.

Darren smiled sheepishly.

"Busted."


	5. The RyanLea tag team

Darren got up after giving Chris a very long kiss and slid on his open button-down white shirt before going to open the door for Lea.

"Lea, what a pleasant surprise." Darren smiled down at her and she glared back.

"Your girlfriend is tearing apart the set looking for you Darren." Lea crossed her arms and looked down at Darren's crotch, which has still hard for Chris.

"Looking for something?" Darren grinned and took Lea's hand in his own. Lea looked between Chris and Darren and her eyes went wide, she let out a squeal.

"REALLY? OMIGOD CONGRATS YOU GUYS!" She threw her arms around Darren's neck and he hugged her back, throwing a wink at Chris.

Chris stood up and Lea let go of Darren to throw herself at Chris who thankfully caught her in a hug before they toppled over onto the couch.

"When did this happen? Who started it? Are you guys official? Are you going to break up with Natalie? WHEN'S THE WEDDING? CAN I BE CHRIS'S MAID OF HONOR?" She climbed off Chris, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Chris raised both eyebrows at Darren as if to say 'you're answering'.

"Yesterday. Both of us. Yes. Yes. Not thinking about marriage yet. Not up to me." Darren answered all of them, his perfect memory coming in handy.

"Tell me the whole story!" Lea sat on Chris's lap on the couch.

Darren told the story, Chris filling in little bits and pieces of his thoughts as Lea sat there, letting out a fangirl scream every once in a while and practically dying from the CrissColfer action she was hearing first-hand.

"That's so hot." She said when they finished and Darren grinned, Chris shifted uncomfortably.

And then another extremely obnoxious knock came from the door.

"Darren! Are you in there?" Natalie's sing-songy voice called through the door.

Darren swallowed and called for her to come in.

"Baby! I was looking everywhere for you!" She pulled his face into a kiss and Chris' hands balled into fists, his temper flaring.

Darren pushed her off.

"Look Nat, we need to talk. Can you come outside?" He asked and she nodded, looking confused.

They walked outside and Chris and Lea pressed against the wall of the trailer, trying to hear their conversation.

"Nat, I want to break up." Darren said softly, his liquid gold eyes contrasting with ice blue ones.

"What? Why?" Natalie's eyes filled with tears and she looked towards the trailer. "Is it because of Lea? Is that it? Your cheating on me!" Her lower lip trembled.

"No, it's not because of Lea. I'm in love with someone else and I can't be unfaithful to you any longer." Darren bit his lower lip, hating to hurt anyone.

"Who? Jenna? Amber? It's Dianna isn't it! I always knew that plastic bitch of a Barbie doll would try to steal you away." Natalie ranted, her crying turning into glaring. "Oh my god, it's Naya. I knew there was something going on between you too, I mean you were practically made for each other. Fuck, I'm going to kill that spic-bitch!"

"Natalie!" Darren gasped, he never knew his girlfriend could be this mean. At that moment he was very happy to be breaking up with her. "Diana is not a plastic bitch and Naya is not a bitch either. It's Chris, okay!"

He looked down at the ground as a pull of air escaped Natalie's perfect pink lips.

"I'm in love with Chris Colfer." He looked at her shocked eyes.

Chris smiled smugly from inside the trailer and Lea giggled, fangirl screaming before Chris slapped his hand over her mouth, giving her the evil-eye.

Darren suppressed a chuckle when he heard Lea's scream and focused back on Natalie.

"Your GAY? What the fuck Darren, you told me you were straight?" She screamed in his face. "Our whole relationship has been a fucking lie!"

"No, Nat. It wasn't. I'm…I'm straight. I just…I love Chris." Darren was confused enough without people trying to tell him who he was.

"Whatever you fag! I'm out of here!" Natalie stormed away and Darren gaped at her use of that utterly horrid word.

"Your amazing." He heard from behind him and turned. There was Chris, looking at him in awe. "I love you so much." He ran into Darren's outstretched arms and kissed him tenderly.

"Aww, you guys are so fucking cute!" Lea grinned. And then someone else spoke.

"I agree. You two. In my office. NOW." Ryan Murphy's voice came as if out of no where, everyone spun around to seen him smirking at them and nodding towards his office.

Darren took Chris' hand and they walked towards it after nodding a goodbye at Lea.

"Please don't kill them, Ryan. THINK OF THE FANGIRLS." She grinned and Ryan laughed, patting her on the head before following the new couple into his office.

Ryan sat at his desk, "Have a seat." He said impatiently.

They sat.

"Darren, you're killing me here. I had to push your image as straight for months and now you're telling me that's not one-hundred percent true?" The creator of Glee glared at the curly-haired twenty-four year old.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I just…I love him."

"This won't get in the way of the work?"

Chris and Darren exchanged a look and then shook their heads.

"You will both go on The Ellen Show tonight, Darren was scheduled to already, and introduce yourselves as a couple. Do it anyway you like, but it must be done. Am I understood?" Ryan raised his eyebrows at them.

"Yes, sir." Darren smiled, gripping Chris' hand.

"You may go." Ryan winked at Chris before the new couple both got up, walking towards the door.

"Oh and boys?" He said before they got all the way out.

They turned.

"I'm happy for you." Ryan Murphy smiled warmly at them, showing a rare side. They muttered thanks and walked back towards Chris' trailer.

"So how are we going to do this?" Chris asked.

"I have a plan."


	6. The Ellen Show

"Welcome out first guest, he plays a gay teen on the hit-show Glee, Darren Criss everyone!" Ellen announced the gorgeous golden-eyed boy and he waved to the crowd as he came down to the main interview place, hugging Ellen tightly before sitting down.

His hands were shaking.

"Hey Darren, honey." Ellen smiled and placed her hand on his to calm him down a little.

"Hi Ellen, I've missed you." He grinned at her, trying to show false confidence.

"I've missed you too, Darren. Ryan Murphy tells me you have something important to say." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, as you've probably heard by now my girlfriend and I broke up recently." Darren said gently and everyone erupted into cheers, which Darren chuckled at.

"So does that mean you're on the market for a new lady?" Ellen asked, looking at the audience who all screamed crazily.

"Sorry to all you wonderful ladies out there but I am still off the market." He grinned and Ellen raised her eyebrows.

"So tell us then, who is this lovely lady?" She asked with a broad smile.

"Well…why don't I show you. Could my new love interest please come on out here?" He looked at Ellen, they had planned this before the show. She cast a wink at him.

"Candles" the Glee version started playing as Chris Colfer emerged, waving as he took a seat on Darren's lap since there was only one very small chair.

The crowd went insane, screaming and cheering and hooting and fangirling out that the most amazing couple was finally together.

Darren grinned at the audience and Chris did his little polite smile.

Once the applause died down, Ellen resumed her interview.

"So, who spilled feelings first?" She asked with a wide smile.

"I did…but it didn't take Darren very long to realize he loved me back." Chris rested his hand in Darren's hair.

"Of course it didn't, you're amazing." Darren smiled and looked into Chris's eyes.

"Kliss! Kliss! Kliss! Kliss!" The audience chanted, combining their onstage couple name with the word kiss. Ellen joined in the chanting, winking at the boys.

"Alright!" Darren took Chris's face between his hands and pressed their lips together slowly, moving in deep before pulling away.

The fans went wild again.

"So, Darren, would you like to see the reactions of the cast when told you two were dating?" Ellen grinned and didn't wait for a reply before pulling them up on the screen.

"I KNOW! Isn't it excited? KLAINE IN THE FLESH!" Lea Michele grinned straight at the camera.

"Really? Get it in Colfer!" Mark Sailling made a pelvic thrusting motion.

"Congrats you two! We love you so much! Asian kiss!" Jenna and Harry blew kisses towards the camera.

"You little pieces of (beep), not telling Auntie Naya about this. I call maid of honor!" Naya winked.

"Threesome? My place, anytime? Congrats hotties!" Heather Morris smiled seductively at them.

"I'm so happy for you Chris, and you too Darren but I'll beat the (bleep) out of you if you hurt him." Cory made a fist.

"Aww so sweet, congratulations babies. I love you both. You're amazing Darren and I'm here for you." Dianna said, her beautiful smile coming out.

"Ahw yeah! Couple of cracker boys getting' it in!" Amber grinned.

"Looks like they all support you fully." Ellen smiled at the adorable couple.

"Good, because nothing can ever keep up apart." Chris kissed Darren on the cheek and he grinned.

"Alright! Well you heard it here first ladies and gentlemen, the adorable Darren Criss and Chris Colfer!" Ellen wrapped up the show and Darren and Chris cuddled close together.

"Forever." Darren promised.

"Forever." Chris agreed.


End file.
